Pokemon X and Y: New Faces
by MyBuizelIsCalledBurt
Summary: The new pokemon of the Karuso region are all Dylan has ever known. Now he battles with Chespin, Yanchamu and Eriketeru with hopes of completing the Karuso league. Please Review!


"Chespin."

I whispered to the Pokémon to come out from my bag pack. I didn't want to make too much noise, considering what was standing only metres away from me.

"You see it."

The Pokémon was now sitting on my shoulder, and had a clear view of the legend that stood there. Xerneas.

The blue deer Pokémon was grazing on grass and was yet to see my face even though I was out in the open. If he looked up from eating, he was sure to see me. The Pokémon itself was magnificent. The light that shone on onto the clearing caught its Antlers perfectly and created beams of different colours which shot out to and the trees around the clearing. I was hit by one beam, and it turned my clothes and Chespin yellow.

There had always been rumours that the mighty Pokémon lived in these thick woods, but no one in my family, or anyone I knew for that matter, had ever seen him.

"Chespin. Could you get my camera."

The Pokémon nodded, and scrambled back down into my bag pack. He came out moments later with my camera, and handed it to me.

Without moving any other muscles, I reached my hand up to my shoulder and took the camera from Chespin. I opened to lens, and lifted the device to my eye. Fixing the lens took a little bit of time, but I was soon focused on the legendary Pokémon.

I was about to take the picture when,

The forest started to shake, and I turned my head behind me to see what the commotion was. Through the trees I could slightly see what looked like a tree itself, coming my way. I turned back around to where Xerneas was standing, but he was gone. He clothes had turned back to blue and Chespin's 'hat' was once again green.

The trembling had gotten louder, and when I turned back around again, the 'tree' was even closer. It was jumping in between trees, and making a hell load of noise doing so. I saw something red on the back of the beast, but it was gone a second later.

I took a step out of the way, for if the beast was to continue its path, it would have hit me.

The 'tree' exploded into the clearing with a jump, landing where Xerneas had grazed. It was now clear that the 'tree' was in fact a Gogoat and the red 'thing' on its back was no other than Mona.

"Hi-Hi!" Mona smiled, as she dismounted herself from the Gogoat, and returned it to the pokeball she was carrying. "Your mom sent me to get you, she said the professor had sent you something."

"Something?"

I thought of what it could be for a second, until it was obvious that it would be the trainer licence I filed for.

"Your licence," Mona answered anyway, "and…"

"And what?"

Mona laughed. She had a habit of taunting me with information she knew.

"It starts with P, and ends in okedex."

"A pokedex."

The girl nodded, "That's what the professor said when I last spoke to her at least."

I couldn't help but smile. A pokedex held endless possibilities. If I had had it today, it would have the data of Xerneas saved onto it. Shame…

"So what are you doing here?"

I didn't want to tell Mona about Xerneas, as she wouldn't believe me,

"Just getting some good shots of some Yayakoma." I waved my camera at her, sort of as proof.

"Cool," she smiled. "But how about we do something more interesting?"

"Like what?" I asked. A little afraid of what Mona had in mind.

"A Pokémon Battle!"

"Huh," I said, a little confused. "You want to battle?"

"Well, considering you are going to be a trainer, how about a little battle to get you started."

I smiled at her. Mona and I had never battled before, for some reason. We had each owned Pokémon since we were young, but I guess we never battled because Mona had no instinctive to become a trainer. She had three Pokémon, but they were more like companions to her that fighters.

"So we have three Pokémon each," she said, "So how about a one on one battles, and the first to knock the others three Pokémon wins.

"Alright then," I said. I clicked my fingers to call Chespin to come back up onto my shoulder. I wasn't going to use him first, but he wasn't going to go into his pokeball.

I stepped back to the each of the clearing, and so did Mona. That left about ten metres between us to battle.

"3, 2, 1!"

We both launched a pokeball into the air, and when they were high enough they exploded with light, from that light two small creatures formed. The one on my side hit the ground with a thud. It was a small yellow lizard, and it smiled at the sky.

"Erikiteru!" shouted Mona, "The Electric Lizard. I draws its power from the sun, but uses its energy in Electric attacks and not grass or fire attacks."

She sounded just like a pokedex.

Her own pokeball let out a small bird, which didn't hit the ground but glided above it.

"And I'm using my Yayakoma! The robin Pokémon!"

I smirked. With Erikiteru, I had the type advantage.

"Eriketeru, thunder wave."

My lizard moved around a little, until it had gathered a little electricity. It then shot a wave of electricity from its head at the robin. Mona's Yayakoma was quick to miss though, and flew out of the thunders path. The wave instead hit a tree behind it, but no harm was done to the tree.

"You may have to type advantage Dylan, but Yayakoma is fast. Go, quick attack."

From the side, the tiny bird soared down to Erikiteru and hit it on the head. My lizard fell on his side, but got back up moments later.

"Quick attack again!"

"Dodge this time," I called out, a little late. The bird was already soaring down again, and hit Erikiteru head on. Erikiteru fell over again and was slower getting back up.

"Go, thunder shock!"

"Yaya, Flame Charge!"

The Robin was higher up this time, but I was sure Eriki could hit it. My yellow friend gathered energy again, and shot a much more powerful beam at its opponent.

The bird Pokémon had already started its decent, and was now surrounded in flames. How Yayakoma learned Flame Charge, I had no idea. At the last minute, Yayakoma soared out of the way of my attack, and moved fasted towards Erikiteru.

I would have said dodge, had the attack not already hit. Eriketeru was sent flying back, and hit me. I stumbled back a bit, but caught the Pokémon.

"You ok little guy," I smiled at the Pokémon. Although weak he nodded, and before I could stop him, he leapt out of my arms and back into the battle. I couldn't help but smiled at my Pokémons bravery.

"Ok. Eriki, use Parabola Charge!"

It was a move we practiced rarely, but it was the only one that could turn this match around.

The suns of the sun above seemed to focus on Eriketeru. He quickly gathered energy, before Mona could make her next move. Yayakoma was flying around, but not attack. The Pokémon was ready to dodge Erikiteru's move, and then sweep in to attack straight after.

I spent a little time analysing Mona's Pokémon's movements. It went up, then to the left, then down, and then up. Then diagonally down right.

"Now!" I said, Yayakoma was about to go diagonally down to the right, and that was where I ordered my yellow lizard to attack. The attack was the first of mine to hit, and boy did it hit.

It being super effective against Yayakoma, meant that the attack was near fatal. It wasn't, of course, and only KO'ed my opponents.

"Well played," smiled Mona, "Using Parabola Charge, your Pokémon is now not so weak."

I only remembered there that my attack increases my Pokémons health as well. This was clear as Eriki was now jumping around.

"It won't stay strong for long, I'm afraid." Mona smirked, bringing another pokeball out. "Go, Gogo!"

The large tree like stead emerged from Mona's pokeball. It towered far above Eriki, at above 1 metre seventy, compared to half a metre, which was Erikiteru's height.

"Your familiar with my Gogoat, Gogo, the riding Pokémon."

I nodded. Mona and I used to ride on Gogo together. Mona called Gogo, Gogo because she thought it sounded funny if you shouted, "Go, Gogo!"

"Gogoat, use headbutt."

The Goat lowered its head, and charged towards my tiny lizard. It was to late to use Parabola Charge again. "Dodge."

As Gogoat wasn't as fast as Yayakoma, Eriki could easily scramble out of the way. The Goat inside hit a tree next to where I was standing, and did some damage to himself.

"Come on Gogoat!" cheered Mona. "Use Horn Leech!"

I quickly told Erikiteru to use "Thundershock!"

The riding Pokémon lowered its head again. This time the focus wasn't on its head, but its horns which folded back. They started to glow a bright orange colour, and the goat charged at little Eriki.

My Pokémon however was charging electricity, and only managed to use its move, while the Goat Pokémon was only seconds away from it. The power of both attacks led to a small blast of dust being created, of which neither me or Mona could see in.

When the dust cleared it was clear who won that battle. Erikiteru was knocked out, and I returned the little guy to his pokeball telling him 'good job' on the way. I then looked over at Gogoat, who had been paralysed by the attack. If I could send a Pokémon out fast, I could finish him off.

"Go, Yanchamu!"

From the Pokémon I threw, a small bear/panda creature stood. He was about the size of Erikiteru, if not a little taller.

"Yanchamu, the naughty Pokémon," said Mona, "He is a fighting type who has a habit of playing tricks."

"Quickly," I shouted, "Use Mach Punch!"

My Pokémon jumped to the right where Gogoat was, and hit the goat with it's, now glowing, left arm.

The attack was just enough to finish the Goat, who was soon after returned to his Pokémon.

"Your good Dylan, but you have yet to meet my final Pokémon."

I didn't know why she was now speaking like a Gym leader, because of course I knew what her last Pokémon was. It was the Pokémon that the professor gave her as an experiment when she was three. She received her Pokémon in the same way I received Chespin.

"Kinny!"

Mona's third and final Pokémon was a Fennekin, which exploded from the pokeball she had thrown in the air.

"Fennekin, the Fox Pokémon," Mona said, "Fennekin's flames can reach 200 degrees."

"You alright to stay in Yancha?" My Pokémon turned to me and nodded. "Ok then, use Wake-Up Slap!"

My Pokémon launched itself at my opponents, and got its hands ready to slap.

"Kinny, Ember!"

The Fire Pokémon shot a small blast of ire from its mouth, and it hit Yanchamu. My Pokémon carried on with the attack though, and hit Kinny with a Doubleslap.

Fennekin fell back, but got back up soon after. Yanchamu jumped back to my side.

"Fennekin, use Psybeam!"

I had totally forgot about Fennekin's Psychic attacks. The fire Pokémon was capable of learning quite a few.

The pink beam hit my Pokémon dead one, and was super effective against the little guy.

"One more attack and he is down!" yelled Mona, and she was right. There was only one thing I could do at this stage that would really help.

"Parting Remark!"

Yancha sent a small blue blast at Kinny, which weakened its abilities. Due to the move however, Yanchamu was returned.

"Chespin," I said, smiling to the little guy who was still sitting on my shoulder, your up.

The hedgehog Pokémon jumped down from its resting place, and got ready for battle.

"Another Pokémon I can use super effective moves against," sighed Mona, "Your making it to easy."

"Chespin, the Shelled Chestnut Pokémon." I decided to give my Pokémon a pokedex summary, if Mona wouldn't. "Chespin can perform Rollout due to its Chestnut head. Speaking of the move, Chespin, Rollout!"

My final Pokémon rolled into a little green ball, and rolled straight at Fennekin.

"Fennekin, Ember!"

The whole attack was a little Déjá vu. Fennekin hit Chespin first, but my Pokémon carried on and hit Kinny with Rollout. Chespin scrambled back to me, now no longer in a ball. My Rollout seemed to do quite a lot of damage to Fennekin, as she was now on her side.

"Come on Kinny, use Flamethrower."

Fennekin did so, and stood up again. The small fox looked pretty weak though. The fire from its mouth was much bigger than the ember, and hit Chespin on the other side of the field. However, if I was to describe the attack in one word, it would be underwhelming.

The attack did damage to Chespin, but no-where near as much as a super-effective attack should do.

"What?" said Mona, pretty confused, "My attack should have destroyed Chespin."

"Are you forgetting about 'Parting Remark.' Yanchamu's move causes your stats to be drastically lowered, meaning that super effective hit did next to nothing."

Mona was speechless, while I got Chespin ready.

"One last Rollout!"

Again, Chespin curled into a ball and attack Fennekin head on. The attack knocked the fire fox out, and left me victorious.

"Whoa," smiled Mona, "Good match."

I smiled back to her.

"You might just be the best trainer in Karosu," she said, returning her Pokémon, "But I suggest you get home, considering I told your mom you would be home in five minutes, half an hour ago."

Mona giggled as I whistled Chespin to jump onto my shoulder and I sprinted through the forest home.

_This one, Dylan; he is the first trainer I have ever let see me. I am glad, of all the people who could have seen me, it was him. _

**So hopefully this is the first story (if not one of the first) stories up on this site featuring the four new Pokémon: Yanchamu, Yayakoma, Gogoat and Erikiteru. I also have included some of the new info in this fnafic, about some new stuff we know. I included Yanchuma's new move, Yayakoma using Flame Charge, Gogoat using Leech Horn (Which it is rumoured to use)and Erikiteru's signature move, Parabola Charge. I also had Chespin use Rollout, as it is one of the moves confirmed that it can use. Gogoat was used by Mona for riding, because it is the riding Pokémon, and I said something about Fennekin flames at 200 degrees, which was what I think the CoroCoro scan said. I also mentioned the new region, Karosu. **

**What I hope to do with this story is when there is more information I will write about it in a new chapter like this. I hope you like, and if you could possibly leave a review, please do. The grammar here may be bad, and that is because this was done in about an hour. I will edit it later, and removed this bit from the Author Note. One more thing: I have a new poll asking your about the new Gen 6 Pokémon, so if you could check that out also!**

**MBICB **


End file.
